Typically online games are played via a mobile platform, a computer, or via a game console. Incorporating a virtual reality platform for online game play may enhance the gaming experience for users. However, monetizing the online game in virtual-reality platforms may be a challenge because the immersion when playing the online game via virtual reality may encourage some users to spend currency in the online game and/or discourage other users from spending currency. Some users may get too caught up in virtual reality, while others may be more invested and willing to spend. Encouraging users, having varying reactions to virtual reality immersion, to play the online game in a manner that most effectively encourages monetization presents a unique challenge for online game providers.